Without You
by Thana1995
Summary: Something did happen during crimson, but Clark blocked the memory. Unable to stand the tension between Clark, Lois left for Star City only to return few months later. Clark left right after to fulfill his destiny. Six years later Clark Kent returns home, with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Without You **

******First Fanfic, please let me know how it is. WARNING I am a lazy person, so updates would be irregular. Plus I'm not much of writer, I just have alot ideas which make my head explode.  
**

******Summary: Something did happen during crimson, but Clark blocked the memory. Unable to stand the tension between Clark, Lois left for Star City only to return few months later. Clark left right after to fulfill his destiny. Six years later Clark Kent returns home, with a secret. **

The woman sat down on to the green couch, and picked up the cherry wood frame. Tears began to flow down her cheeks has her finger outline the teenage boy in the picture. The boy was only 18 years old, yet to her he was her baby. His blue-green eyes sparkled has the dirty blonde hair girl beside him punched him on his arm. The petite blonde on the other side was laughing at them; this was definitely a Kodak moment. That day was last day she ever saw her son smile like that, like he had no weight of the world on his shoulders.

The red head woman missed her son Clark Kent so much, but she knew there would be a day where he had to leave her. She just wished he would come back to her soon, she felt really lonely living on the farm without him. So she took the offer and became the Senator for Kansas. She had moved to Washington, and left the farm under the care Farmer Ben.

She didn't know how he looked like. If he had grown into the man that Jonathan and her raised. Martha put the picture frame back onto the side table, and began to stare at the telephone. Every July 1st, he would call her at 9 am in the morning. It was the only phone call she got from him in a whole year. They would usually talk for an hour and she would try to tell him about everything that he missed. And like always he would ask about her, Lana Lang. The only girl he had ever loved and the only girl who broke his heart.

As usual he inquired about her life if she was happy, if she was safe. She didn't like talking about her because she knew it hurt him. She tried to convince him to move on, she doubt he had ever listened to her. Like always she would tell him that she didn't know much about her and it was true after her divorce with Lex Luthor, she moved away. Giving him that information brought some happiness to him. She was happy, and also grateful about not knowing that she had faked her death. It would of killed him, and she knew he would do something that he would latter regret. Especially since she came back and finally gotten divorce with Lex.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The phone rang, and Martha picked up the receiver hoping the other line would be Clark.

"Good Morning, Mrs Kent!"

"Chloe?" She had expected it to be her long lost son. It surprised her that Chloe would call this early in morning. Chloe Suvillian would always call in later on the day knowing Clark would call in the morning.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Said the petite blonde woman.

"No, no. I was...I was just waiting for Clark to call."

"He hasn't called in yet? Ok I think I just call in later." This wasn't the reason why she had call at this hour. Martha knew just by her voice, something was bothering Chloe.

"Chloe, what is it? Something is on your mind; you know to can tell me dear." Martha said in motherly tone. Chloe was Clark's best friend and she was like a daughter to her. For a woman who could not have her own child, was able to have a lot because of her adopted son.

"She is starting to ask question. Kara is trying to help Lois but it not really working. I think we should tell him."

"I wish we could, but it could have unexpected consequence according to Kara." If only Clark knew, he would have come home as soon as possible. Martha continued. "Plus if we do, we would have to tell Lois the truth."

"I know, but things are getting complicated now. She has even questioned Kara how she is even related." Chloe was beginning to panic. She didn't know how to control the situation.

"It is not our secret to tell Chloe."

"You don't know when he would come back do you?" This certainly wasn't about secret. There was something else on her mind.

"Chloe, are you alright?"

There was silence for a while. Chloe was deciding if she should tell Martha or not.

"He proposed to me last night." Chloe had finally let it out; it took some weight of her heart. Martha Kent was the first person she had told. She didn't even tell her cousin Lois Lane. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. They were like sisters, telling each other everything. Well not everything, Chloe had to keep some stuff from her, like Martha said it was not her secret to tell in the first place.

"Congratulation, Chloe!" Martha was excited for her. She now understood why Chloe seemed worried. Even though she was mother figure to her, she was still not Clark, her best friend. Clark not being here for her, especially on such special occasion, must of made her feel lonely.

"I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Does this have to do with Clark not being here?"

"I don't know. I was happy when he proposes, but I couldn't say yes to Bart. I feel like I'm betraying Clark in a way. I'm living on with my life here, while he is out there saving the world." Martha understood. She had felt the same way when she accepted her position in Washington.

"Clark would be happy for you, he doesn't want to you end up alone and neither do I."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent" Chloe felt better, she knew what Martha told her was the truth. Clark would never want her to be alone. It was the constant problem he had always felt, he didn't want to end up growing old alone. "Well I should go; he might call soon, if he does tell him I said hi."

"Bye, honey" Martha said as she hanged up the call.

She didn't want her son to be alone but no matter how much she had given him, he still had felt lonesome in this world. She knew his dream was to live a life with Lana Lang, but it all broke into a thousand pieces the moment she gotten engaged to Lex Luthor. He tried to move on; he tried to stay in Smallville. Only a day after their engagement Lois left Smallville and that probably crossed the limit.

Even though they teased and annoyed each other, they were still close. They were always there when the other was having a bad time. Lois was the one person who could cheer up him particularly when he was upset about Lana. Clark couldn't take it; he must have felt like everyone was leaving, with his father death, Lana engagement to Lex and then Lois leaving to Gotham City. He probably wanted to leave before he lost more of those he loved. It felt like yesterday to Martha. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Chloe put her cell phone back to into her purse. Mrs. Kent was a mother to her; she would always give her motherly advice. Though her advice had helped her, she still needs someone to talk to and she knew who to go to.

When she finally reached apartment, she knocked hard on the door. As she stood there in front of the red door, she realized that no one would open the door, because they would still be asleep. To her surprise it opened. A little girl with dark brunette hair stood there in front of her. She was like an exact copy of her mother except for her eyes. Her blue-green eyes that could always charm anyone, just like her father.


	2. Chapter 2

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

He grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her up onto roof ledge of the Daily Planet. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. Once she looked into his blue-green eyes she felt safe and she trusted him. Clark Kent pulled her closer towards him as he gazed deeply in her eyes. He turned his head to the side and stared at his destination.

"I liked to see Oliver do this." He said with a serious tone. From there he jumped into sky with Lois Lane by his side.

The wind breezed through his dark brown black hair. He held the woman in his arms tightly to him. They were up in the sky making their way down to apartment below the clock. As they safely landed on the apartment's balcony, he spun the her in his arms and looked down into her hazel eyes.

"What'd you say about a dorky farm boy?" he asked conceitedly.

Amazed at what he did, Lois smiled at him, knowing he was no normal boy. That made her feel different, more attracted to, and even more in love with him. With a single push, Clark opened the glass door into her ex-boyfriend's apartment.

"Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." She said as she walked ahead of him and turned with a seductive smile. He must have other abilities beside super jump and super strength. "I can't wait to see what else you can do."

"Well I'm fast. But not too fast" He pushed her against the clock wall.

Lois grasped the metal hands of the wall while trying to calm herself down from the excitement she was feeling. She couldn't help giving him a flirtatious look as her stomach clenched inside of her. She knew where this was headed and had no plans to stop. "You're being very bad."

He was definitely bad, and he wanted to be bad not just for himself but for the girl who stood in front of him. For the woman who had all his desires, who made him lust, who made him want to do anything just for her.

"You know, the last time I was here, I was with a good friend of yours."

"Obviously he wasn't that good." Clark retorted. She was driving him mad, he wanted to prove he was more; he was going to prove he was a man unlike Oliver Queen.

She pulled him against her by grasping the edges of his red jacket down his back as his mouth came down on hers. He pushed the jacket down his arm, tossing it behind them while he greedily kissed her. Lois's arms rested on his shoulders, her hands scrambled up into his dark hair. She tried to move closer but the confined jacket troubled her movements, and frowning, she broke the kiss.

He hurriedly tossed her jacket to his left. It sailed through the air landing on the lamp which stood on the small table at the side of the green chaise. The movement of the jacket caused the pocket to lift the invitation upwards, making it noticeable to those around it.

Clark turned his eyes just in time to see a piece of paper sticking out of her jacket. Reaching for it, he pulled it out. Reading it, seeing the names of Alexander and Lana, he felt a fury pour into him and momentarily forget what he was doing. Getting up, he stared at it, and a confused Lois got up after him, pulling her top back together at the waist as if to have some modesty after all the naughty things they knew they'd both had in mind.

"Sounds like a real rage, doesn't it?"

"Can't say I'm surprised I wasn't invited," Clark commented.

"I RSVP back before Oliver headed for the hills, but now I found a better way to occupy my night," Lois said, coming up behind him, her hands smoothing up his bare back.

"What? and disappoint the future Mrs. Luthor? I don't think so. Besides...it's not a party until someone crashes it."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o*

Lois wanted to clear the air, after what she found out through Chloe. That she and Clark had gone wild to the point where Clark kidnapped Lana from her own engagement party. The cause of this was a stupid love potion in a lipstick she had tried on. From there she had only eyes for one particular farm boy.

Lois sat on the couch in the loft, with her feet up on the table, it was time to get thing clear between her and Clark. She wanted to know if she was safe.

"Well I guess it best that neither of us remembers, I mean I can't really picture the two of us uhh…" Lois couldn't finish the sentence just saying it would make it sound more real and she didn't want that. Clark with his armed crossed gave her the look, like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You don't think…that we…" Lois said as she looked up at Clark. He was giving her a hard time. She knew he was having a blast at it; she was feeling weak which was never a good sign.

"Think that we what?" Clark said with a smile, wanting her to say it. He had never seen her unable to respond. This was definitely a moment to take in.

"You know, that we…" She tried to put her and Clark together but it was simply hard. Clark obviously wanted her to say it; he wanted her to continue and put their names together. Unable to Lois just shrugged her shoulders. He had teased her enough.

"No Lois," She let out breath and released her shoulders, feeling relief. "I think I would remember."

"Yeah, course you would." She said has she nodded her head while trying to make sense of all that had just happened. "Highlight of your life.." She turned to walk down the stairs.

"Though I did find something." This made her stop in her path; surpised at the CD case he handed her.'

A Whitesnakes playlist just for Clark. She couldn't have - this was just impossible! This was something she would make for someone special. She never made it for anyone, though she had thought of making one for Oliver when they had been serious. Just the thought made her shiver, she and the King of Plaids. To her it was impossible, they could hardly stand in one room together without ripping each other's throats out.

"Whitesnakes, wow I must have really liked you." She said looking at the case. She couldn't hide the surprise she felt from showing on her face.

A love potion couldn't really have made her fall in love with her best friend. Could there be a chance that she was falling love with him and potion just amplified her feeling? It would explain how Clark ditched her and kidnapped Lana. For God sake he was in love with her. Lois was starting to doubt her own feelings. She could feel the tension between them as they stood there.

This was seriously going to impact her friendship with him. She could always pretend none of this ever happened but could she really ignore what she was feeling? Her stomach started to feel weird like something fluttering inside her.

There was only one thing she could do. She didn't want this at all but she had to control it. She was going to leave this place she called home. This was scaring her, she was starting feel different and there was no way she could have feelings for the nerdy farm boy.

He was a good guy who always thought of helping others, putting them before himself. A man who seemed like the world rested upon his shoulders. A loving son who took the blame for other's mistakes. There wasn't much to hate about him, Lois just liked to annoy him.

Lois went back to her apartment above the Talon. She began searching for a small paper; one she thought she might not need anymore. She dumped the garbage bin on the ground and scattered it, looking for the paper.

"Wow, what turned this place upside down?" Chloe entered her shared apartment to find it in a mess.

"Hey Chlo have you seen a pink sticky note? I know I put it here somewhere." Lois asked.

"You mean the one beside the phone?" Lois looked over to the phone to find the pink paper with a phone number on it.

"You're a life saver."

Lois began dialing the numbers on the phone as she bit the corner of mouth.

"Hello Mr. White, this Lois Lane…Yeah I liked to take you up on that offer…okay thanks I will be there…alright bye." She hung up phone and her cousin her staring at bewilderly.

"Lois what going on?" She questioned her cousin.

"Perry White has offered me a job, and I'm taking his offer. It's about time I left the Inquisitor and worked for a real news paper."

"I figured that by your conversation on the phone."

"Then what's the problem" Lois was trying figure out where her cousin was heading this discussion.

"Perry White works at Star Chronicles in Star City."

"I know that." Lois tried to avoid eye contact with her little cousin, she didn't want to explain the real reason she was leaving Smallville. "I've stayed here long enough, it time to move on with my life. Don't worry Chloe; you can always come visit me during the holidays."  
Chloe was too stunned to say a word; she was still taking it all in.

"If you don't mind can you not mention a word of this to anyone, I want to say my goodbyes myself." Choe nodded her still unable to speak. "Well I got to book my flight, so I'll see you later." With that Lois rushed out of the apartment.

The small blond stood there trying to grasp reality, her cousin was going to leave her and she had no clue why. They were supposed to be close and stick with each other.

"Hey Chloe, we need to…" The farm boy said as he walked into the apartment. "What happened to your place?"

"Lois is what happened." She said. She began putting things back to their rightful places.

"About Lois, we need to talk." Chloe turned around giving him a look. "I wasn't fully honest about what happened yesterday. To be truthful I don't even know what happened."

"Clark I thought you said you remember."

"I do…it's just there is a part of my memory where I just blank out for like an hour or two." He said nervously.

"But I thought Red K only makes you lose your inhibition's not your memory." She was starting to worry. Clark could have done anything in that time and he have no recollection of it. This was definitely bad. He had already kidnapped Lana and almost killed her fiancé Lex.

"All I remember is picking up the invitation and the next thing I know I'm crashing the engagement party with Lois. I don't even remember changing my clothes." She knew where he was going with this. It was something that was going through pretty much everyone's mind since yesterday.

"I'm worried that I…" For some reason Chloe had thought this was humorous. If Lois was there she would have teased him about it. "I'm worried I might have hurt Lois." It was not the words she was expecting to hear but she knew what he had meant. Clark had never been intimate with anyone beside Lana and that too was when he didn't have his powers.

"If you want I will try talking to Lois to see if she remembers anything, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thanks Chloe." With that he opened the door; ready to leave. "Chloe I am really sorry about what I said to you last night. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I understand that you're also Lana's friend. I don't want you choose between us."

"You don't have to apologize to me Clark, I understand." She said with a neutral face. With that she was left standing in the messy apartment alone. Her life a total mess and she didn't know how to fix it.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

**Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Well I hope you enjoy this update, don't know when the next one is.**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

**Chapter 3**

_Present_

He was the fastest man in the in world, even faster than the two other Kryptonian that lived on Earth. However, right now he felt he was too slow; he needed to get to Watch Tower to inform his friends. The dirty blond man entered the room with great speed that caused a breeze to flow through the room.

"I hate when you do that." The red headed woman said as she walked the downstairs to meet the man dressed in a red suit.  
"." Bart was out of breath.

"Slow down, I didn't hear what you said."

"Lex found Clark's fortress, he is on his way there now."

"Are you sure? He could be going anywhere." She asked him.

"Tess, I heard them talk about how they already lost one plane in the Arctic, and Lex is going to deal with it himself." Bart was hardly ever scared but this time was different, his friend life was in danger.

"How on earth did he get the location, I mean we don't even know where it's located."  
"I'm not sure but it doesn't matter since he solved the VERITAS puzzle, he now has a weapon that can control Clark."

This was dangerous, if Lex controlled Clark that meant he could control the world. They were all doomed, Lex Luthor was an evil man. Something which Bart knew by first hand experience.

"This is not good, I need you to get Chloe bring her back here, while I try to contact the others" Tess said while she began typing on her super computers. They would need all the help they could get.

Tess Mercer had been Watch Tower for only two years. Taking over the position from Chloe who had then became the Guardian/Healer. She was given the position by Clark who trusted her, even though he knew who she really was. Clark had trusted her, despite knowing who she really was, giving her the position and a chance to make a difference in the world.

Within an hour the team was assembled and making their way to the Arctic with the GPS coordinate's from Kara. The ride up north in Oliver's private jet was filled with silence; no one knew what to say. 'The Blur had to be safe' was a thought going through each of their minds. For he had touched every one of their lives, from A.C to Oliver and Dinah.

They landed in middle of nowhere, not single soul lived for miles from where they stood. There was no sign of a Fortress, no sign of Lex or Clark.

"Are you sure we are at the correct address?" A.C asked the green suited man. Oliver looked at his advance GPS and saw a red dot blinking. None of them had ever saw Clark's fortress or knew how it looked. It was off limits to them all beside Kara and his Martian friend.

They knew the Martian lived among them, watching over Clark, he had abilities similar to the Kryptonian. Oliver had tried to get him to join the league, but that became difficult since he didn't not know his name nor how he looked for one thing.

"Where standing right in front of what's left of Fortress." The green arrow told his two team members.

"There is nothing left, we better call in." Dinah said.

"Green Arrow to the Guardian" Ollie said on the radio intercom.

"Guardian here, what is your status Green Arrow?" Chloe replied back

"There is nothing here, it all barren snow and ice. There is no fortress or Lex and Clark." Oliver continued to look around him to see if he missed anything.

"Okay, I'm going to send Impulse to do a sweep of a 100 mile radius. Over and out."

Green Arrow looked back at his team members to see them shivering. They really hadn't prepared before they took off. It would have been wise to have dressed for the arctic cold. All they had been thinking at first was to save their friend and make sure he was not in the hands of the world's most evil person.

"Let's go sit in the jet while we wait for Impulse." They all walked back and settled into the warm jet, knowing it would be a short wait as it wouldn't take long for Impulse to finish his sweep.

"So did you hear he finally proposed to her?" AC asked Dinah.  
"Yeah I heard she was talking about it this morning before the mission." She replied.  
"Who proposed to whom?" Oliver questioned, having no clue as to who they were talking about.  
"Where have you been? We're talking about Bart and Chloe, he finally asked her." They were all happy for him. The couple had been dating for 4 years and it took nearly a year for Bart just to ask her out.

"Though Chloe hasn't given him a reply yet. She feels like she is moving on with her life, while Clark's out there." Dinah said to her team members. She and Chloe and become a bit close, but not as close as Chloe was to Clark or Lois. Those two were her best friends or you could say more like her siblings. Clark protected Chloe and she did same for him, and now he was out there protecting the world while there was no one there to protect him.

Half an hour later and they were still waiting for the fastest man alive to show up. They began to worry, if he was lost, there was a chance he could have gotten really cold. Just when Oliver was about to call in, the intercom began to ring.

"Impulse to Green Arrow."  
"Where were you? We have been waiting for the longest time." Green Arrow said

"Well now you know how I feel most of the time, waiting for you guys to catch up." Since Bart was really fast he would usually did have to wait for most of his team members to catch up. "Anyway, I think you guys should see this. I'll send you the coordinates."

The superheroes arrived at a crash site of a completely destroyed aircraft. There was no possible chance of survivors, examining the wreckage they found it belong to Lexcorp.

"This must be the jet Lex arrived in" Impulse said impatiently. "Do you think he survived?"  
"Impossible, there can't be a chance he survived a crash like that." Black Canary said with a hint of joy.  
"No, he would have survived, you don't know Lex like a I do." Oliver Queen said. He knew it was true; nothing could really stop Lex, he hated to admit it but the man was a survivor. "Until I see his body I won't believe it."

"I also found this" Impulse held up a red jacket, there was no question who it belonged to. They were all in trouble.

Chloe sat in Watchtower, a place she hadn't been in for a while. She had given up her duties to Tess, and became the Guardian. Searching the earth for people with special abilities. It was how she had brought Zatanna and Batman into the team. She would of like to say she brought Tess as well but she technically didn't.

Clark had found her working for the Luthors, but she was also an agent for Checkmate, spying on the Luthors for them. He had also found out she was Lex's handpicked successor, she would become the CEO of his company if anything were to happen to him. Clark and Tess had become friends and in the process they both found out the truth is to why Lex had chosen her. She was Lutessa Lena Luthor, illegitimate daughter of Lionel Luthor and the half sister of Lex Luthor. Tess Mercer.

She didn't want to be a Luthor and was not like her brother at all. Chloe had convinced her to work undercover for them, they needed an inside man that had close ties with Lex, she was perfect for the job. Tess didn't want to be dependent on her brother and bought the Daily Planet before he got his hands on it.

"Chloe you don't have to worry this is Clark we are talking about." Tess said has she brought over a cup of coffee for the blonde woman.

"I know but can you imagine what would happen if Lex was able to control Clark?"  
"Then world that was supposed to be saved by Clark would need saving from him. This would be a nightmare." The red head had replied.

Chloe sat in silence and stared at her bare ring finger. The finger that was supposes to hold a diamond gold ring. She had gone over earlier to her older cousin's place to get advice, only find her sleeping in till noon. Somehow Chloe had still managed to get advice from a Lane except this Lane was about 5 years old.

Her little niece may be small but she was wise, something she got from her parents. She would talk at times like she had lived for many years. Her words able to make one think twice about life, she was even capable of makings someone reevaluate their own life. She was a kid you don't want to mess around with, those innocent eyes, charming smile could trick anyone.

After spending half hour with the little girl she had come up with decision, she was going to answer Bart's question after he returned from his mission. She knew Clark would be happy for her. He just had to come back too.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***


	4. Chapter 4

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Chapter 4**  
_One Month Later_

She was late. Perry had told her to come in at 9 am, it was 10am and she was never late but today, well today, was no accident. Perry was going to give her new partner, which she hated. She didn't need a rookie to hold her back; she was Lois Lane Ace reporter for the Daily Planet. Everyone knew her name, if there was crime happening she would be there to uncover the truth.

Lois was hoping that by coming in late, Perry would assign the new guy to another reporter who needed a partner like that Cat Grant. She would definitely need a partner, Lois thought to herself with a smile. If Cat did get the rookie Lois knew she would actually feel sorry for him. That women would be all over him, it was how she was to most men. They were her focus of attention, her main meal, until she saw fresh meat.

The brunette had finally made it to the front of the Chief-of Editor Office. It was time for her to make an entrance. Lois barged into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you probably partnered the new guy with some other reporter." Lois said. She most definitely was not sorry; this was part of her plan.

Perry was used to having Lois come right in. It was something he expected her to do all the time. "Well good morning to you too Lois. And no, I did not partner him with someone else. Like I said before he is your new partner."

"What?" She thought her plan had worked perfectly, it had always been successful in the past, all those times she managed to get away with being stuck with some rookie.

"Oh come on Lane, you think I would fall for it again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Actually yeah I did."

This was no surprise to Perry White; he learned how she worked, so he had to even the playing field. "Well I knew you would come in an hour late so I told the kid at 10. He will be here in minute now."

"You can't do this me, I'm a reporter not a babysitter, I don't need some newbie guy slowing me down."

"It's what exactly you need, over the past year you've gotten yourself in so much trouble and you barely get out. With him as your partner, I will be able to breathe again. Plus he is a good kid, comes from good folks. If it wasn't for him and his family I wouldn't be the Editor-in-Chief."

Lois did not know what to say, she had heard from Perry himself that he had once been a total wreck but she never had the details. Told it was the past and he was moving on with his life.

"Look, Chief, I get it- you owe him something…" Lois tried to say before she was interrupted.

"I still do, I didn't get him this job, he was recommended by someone else. You're just going to have to live with it."

As they continued their conversation there was knock on the wooden door. Lois stood where she was refusing to turn around, she wanted nothing to do with the guy.

"Come on in son." Perry said out loud, he saw Lois was keeping her back to the door.

"Good Morning Mr. White. Thanks for having me." The voice of the man startled Lois making her jump. She knew that voice no matter how many years it had been since she last heard it. She recognized it; after all it was the voice that could drive her up the walls.

The only woman in the room slowly and steadily turned around to face the man; she thought she would never see again. The first thing she saw was his broad chest and his muscular arms, he had really been working out. Her eyes began to travel up and down that body liking what she saw. When she finally made her way to his face, she found he was no longer the boy she remember but now a man. Looking into those familiar eyes, she felt like she saw those everyday but knew she hadn't and that moment she felt something.

Their eyes made contact; she looked into them trying to understand what was happening. She had already seen him naked when he was young and she liked what she saw, but now she wanted to see how he looked now. This couldn't be her Smallville, but it was and he looked like a Greek God. If she wasn't in Perry office she would have eaten him up like he was Cadbury chocolate bar.

The emotions within her were building up, the similar sensation she had felt 6 years before was starting to stir within her again. Not once had she felt it over the years, yet just one look at him made it came rushing back to her. Lois had run away from them, but there was no place to run this time. She was just going to have deal with, just not right now.

Doing what she did best, Lois zoomed right out of the office before things could become more complicated. She heard them talk as she left the room making her way to the elevators.

"Don't mind her, she like that, still not on board with the whole partner thing, but don't worry she'll come around. So welcome to the Daily Planet, you can start tomorrow Clark."

Lois saw the doors of the elevator closing, so she sped up and was able to make it inside safe and sound. However, she was not alone, there was another woman standing in corner looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Lane" The women said.

"Mercer" Lois replied with a nod.

She looked back the elevator doors as it began to close. Just as it was about to shut fully an arm had come in between the doors forcing them to open once again. The door opened fully revealing the man standing on the other side. Lois moaned inside has she saw who it was, it was bad enough already that she was sharing the elevator with her boss. She didn't need him to make thing more awkward. For one thing, she now had to introduce them, he needed to know where his salary was coming.

"The Boy Scout makes his return." The red head said with joy. This caught Lois off guard.

"Tess, it so good to see you!" Clark said has he stepped inside the elevator and went over to the red head giving her a hug.

"It good to see you too, Clark."

Lois stood silently in the corner where she watched the two embrace while her mind went into overdrive trying to figure out how they knew each other. Tess Mercer hadn't shown up until 2 years after Clark disappeared. What shocked Lois the most, was how close they knew each other, that they were on first name bases.

"I thought you won't be returning till next week, I mean you just got back yesterday." Tess said.

"Everyday counts." He replied with a charming smile. Lois had forgotten how much she missed seeing him smile like that. With the other two seeming to have forgotten that she was also in the elevator with them. Lois decided to just listened in on their conversation and try to make sense of it all.

Lois made it back to her desk in the bullpen. Just as she was about to sit in her chair a brown hair boy ran over to her desk with his camera hung over his neck.

"Hey, Lois did you see CK, he's back and I no idea he knew Ms. Mercer" Jimmy Olson said with happiness.

Jimmy didn't really have any friends in Metropolis. After Clark left, he and Chloe broke up, which made him even lonelier. His break up with Chloe was mutual but he still needed a friend to talk to and at that time all he had was Jeff the intern and his little brother.

"That makes two of us." Lois said has she begun to search on Google for 'Clark Kent'. It was a total disappointment when she came up empty. There was not a thing about what he had been up to during the last 6 years. She was going to get answer, it was time to give her cousin a piece of her mind. How could she not tell her he was back? Lois pulled out her Iphone and clicked the 2nd speed dial that was saved.

"Hey Lois" her cousin greeted.

"Don't hey me." Lois said.

"Hmm, what did I do this time?" Chloe was use to this side of Lois. She knew was going to hear her rage any minute now.

"What you did? It's what you didn't do!" Her older cousin exclaimed.

"And what exactly didn't I do?"

"What you apparently forgot to do- was tell me a certain farm boy was back in town."

"Does this Farm Boy have a name?" Chloe asked.

"You know exactly who I am talking about." Lois was losing patience. If it wasn't for the fact they were talking over the phone she would have strangled her cousin.

"No I don't, I mean there was this one guy who I went to high school with but he can't be who you're talking about cause he hasn't be on a farm for about 6 years now." Chloe of course knew exactly who her cousin was talking about. It was time though for her cousin to finally let things out.

"Oh for God sake! I'm talking about the Clark, the guy who used to brood in his loft about the pink princess."

Chloe had managed to get her to say his name, after 6 years she had finally said his name. Why did she have to? It not like she even asked about him in those six years. Her older cousin Lois had always seemed to ignore anything involved with Clark except when it came to his mother.

"Lois, I didn't know he was back till last night and I tried to call you this morning but your phone was off." Lois had turned her phone off; she didn't want Perry trying to call her.

"Oh well he's back, but not only is he back, but he knows Tess Mercer on a personal level as well as the Chief." Lois continued. "Did you know he was the one who had saved the Chief and brought him back to real world of reporting? Do you think Clark and Mercer knew each other before he left Smallville?"

"Lois" Chloe tried to get a word but she couldn't, her cousin just wouldn't stop talking.

"No, they couldn't, that would mean you know her too, they must of met after he left. I just don't know where." Lois had answered her own question. "You know the funny thing is he hasn't said a word to me at all, it was like I didn't exist."

"Lois…"She tried again but was there no hope.

"We should talk about this later. How about we meet up at lunch?"

"Lois I can't, I'm meeting Clark at the Talon for lunch, he just called in." Chloe said.

"Oh I guess dinner would have to do then but this means it's on you." Chloe wanted to tell her she had plans with Bart, but couldn't get herself to do it. She felt guilty for leaving her to go with Clark, it was the least she could do. With that they hung up the phone on each side.

Clark walked on the side of road smelling the fresh air of Smallville. It had been 6 years since he walked these grounds where it all began for him. He wanted to take it all in, so he decided to walk to Talon from the moment he entered Smallville after coming from the Daily Planet.

The thought of the Daily Planet made his mind wander to the memories from earlier. 'What a beauty' he thought. His mind replayed the scene from earlier that morning; he had expected her to look different instead what he had seen was something more than he ever expected. Clark was always in control of his power especially after he trained with his father but after just one look he was going to burn the Daily Planet to the ground.

She had caught him of guard, she was always an attractive woman, but now she was a real woman, shedding her tom boyish look. Lois Lane no longer had dirty blonde hair instead she went back to natural brunette with curls flowing down her shoulder. Her figure was just something, the way her clothes brought out every possible beautiful curve she had. Her full blush pink lips looked as delicious as a watermelon. Then her eyes, those hazel eyes had made Clark feel weak on his knees.

This was going to be problem for Clark, the way he was feeling for Lois was going cause some awkward situations between them. To make things worse they were going to be partners which meant he would be sitting directly in front her. How was he supposed to focus? He realized he forgotten why he was mad at her, and what she had done to him all those years ago.

By the time he made it to the Talon it was time for lunch date with Chloe. He hadn't seen her in a long time as well; he may have worked with her but never got to really talk her. In all, he may have only spoken a couple words altogether.

He entered Talon now owned by Chloe Sullivan, this place brought up so many memories both good and bad. The place had changed but it was also the same, there was some modern upgrades. Clark walked over to his usual corner and sat in his seat and began to look around. Some of the faces were familiar while others were new. He searched for that one familiar face, he knew he wouldn't find her here but thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

Clark wondered how she looked now, after all those years he could still picture her in his mind. Her straight dark brunette hair that framed the side of her small face. She had light glittering emeralds where her eyes should have been. Before he continued he was interrupted by familiar voice.

"Penny for your thought?" The blonde woman stood over him. Just like her cousin she had also grown into beautiful women. Her blonde locks now carried curls just like Lois that also reached to her shoulder. Her outfit made her look sophisticated, important, and professional

"Chloe!" He said with excitement. "Just this place, it's brought up some old memories."

She knew exactly what he was talking about; it was all over his face. He may have grown into man but she knew that face anywhere, she hoped he would finally out grow that part of his life; however, she was wrong.

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with a girl that has straight dark brown hair."

All he could do was just smile, he was busted, she knew him to well. Chloe had been his best friend and he still hoped she was. With how things has been left he was unsure of where their where friendship stood. Clark got up from his seat to give his old friend a friendly hug. He had missed her dearly, he spent all those years alone without friend to talk to.

"I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement." He said while looking at the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand finger. "He is really a lucky guy to have such a special woman in his life, I would know." He said with his charming smile.

"Aww thanks Clark, that means so much to me" Tears were rising within her eyes, she missed conversations like this with him, she missed his comfort. She was glad he was back, but she didn't know how long he would be staying for.

"I also want to thank you for not giving up on me and still believing that I was alive." He continued. "If it wasn't for you I would still be stuck on that island with no memories."

"It couldn't have been that bad. You on an island filled with beautiful women, and you were the only testosterone filled figure there, probably the only guy they had ever seen." She said with a smirk.

"That not funny Chloe, I actually thought there was something wrong with me for not looking like them."

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on each other lives. They talked about the development of the Justice League and how Clark should officially join.

"So you are going to be working with Lois at the Daily Planet, is there going to be any problems between you two." She questioned him.

"Why would there be a problem?"

"Well I was wondering if you still held a grudge with her, plus you two could barely stand in a room together before without ripping each other heads off."

"My head is still intact, so I think we're good." He tried to avoid the situation, this was one part he didn't want to talk to her about.

"If you say so..." She had to let it go, next thing she needed was for him to run off again. She needed him to stay. Wondering how she bring up the special situation.

"Chloe….How is my daughter?" Clark suddenly asked her, that she wasn't expecting. Chloe hadn't been expecting him to be the one to bring it up. He wasn't even suppose to know yet.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
_Flashback_

"What do you mean she's gone?" Clark was surprised. He showed up at Chloe's and Lois apartment above the Talon. Today was movie night, and it was his turn to get the movie and popcorn.

"She got a job offer in Gotham City, she left last night." Chloe replied. Lois had always annoyed Clark, but no matter what she was there for him, from his sad to happy moments she was there for him. "I guess she didn't mention this to you."

"No, we haven't talked in a while and I thought maybe she was busy you know with the Inquistor." He felt bad, they hadn't talked since the barn.

"Lois told me not to tell anyone, she wanted to tell everyone in person. I'm really sorry Clark, I thought she would have told you."

Clark felt betrayed, everyone he cared about was leaving him. But he also felt guilty. His father died because of him, he literally pushed Lana to a monster and now he felt guilty for scaring Lois out of Smallville. Then there was Raya would spent a little amount of time on earth but fell in with only to be killed while protecting Clark. If he had listened to Jor-El none of this would have happened. All he ever wanted was to be normal, but he wasn't, he was Kryptonian. There was no denying it now.

Maybe it was time for him to leave, he knew he couldn't stay here forever. He was sent to earth for a reason and now he complete it. Everyone was moving with their life and one day they would leave him too.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

"Mom, I was thinking about completing my training with Jor-El." said Clark.

Martha Kent knew this day would come; her son was meant for bigger things and she couldn't hold me back on farm. He already gave up on his college studies just to look after the farm since his father's death.

"Are you sure about this Clark?" She asked.

"I was sent to earth to do some good, but the more I put my training off the opposite happens."

"Clark I don't want you to go just cause you have to, but because you actually want this."

"I know mom, and I really want this." Clark looked directly into his mothers eyes as he spoke. "I want to know who I am, where I am from."

"Oh son!." Martha said as she hugged her son. "You'll always be my son and I don't want you forget that." She was trying to hold back her tears, she had to be strong for her son who has gone through so much in life. "You are to make sure you contact me at least every month." It was an order and the last one she would be giving me him.

She hugged her son once more, she felt proud of him. He had lived his life for other but now he was going to live for himself. He was going to find his identity in this world. Any adopted child would want to know where they cam from and Clark was no different.

"Don't worry I'll find away to contact you." He knew how his mother felt. She was the only family left him.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

Clark spent the week preparing for his leave, he was telling people that he was going to travel the world and take online course. He was also tracking down all the Zoners that escaped from the Phantom Zone. With the information from Oliver and his team he was able to track down Titan to an underground fighting club, and with the help of the Martian Manhunter he was able capture the mind controlling phantom. This left him with one more phantom, which was the most dangerous one he was to face.

The Martian didn't want him face the phantom but couldn't sit there while innocent people paid for his mistakes. No he was going to deal with this, along with J'onn J'onzz they headed towards Montreal. The was last place the phantom was last seen and together they were going to capture the phantom.

They entered the small home of the french family. The young girl was petrified, her father was now the current host of the phantom. That all changed the moment the host laid eyes on the Kryptonians. Everything happened so fast and in blink of an eye there was double version of Clark.

"What are you?" Asked Clark. He was confused has he saw mirror copy of him just wearing the opposite colours. Clark wore his standard red jacket with blue t-shirt, while the double was wearing a blue jacket with red t-shirt.

"I am you, just a bizarre version of you." The phantom said with a crooked smile. Bizarro ran right into Clark, pushing him outside of the small house. "Not only did I get your DNA but I got your memories. This life you have you don't deserve it, you could of had Lana instead you pushed her away. Don't worry when I'm done with you, I won't be making the same mistake." Bizarro threw a punch in Clark's face causing him fly meters away.

With that both Clark's started to make the ground shake, as if the earth was experiencing an earthquake. Clark was surprised, this bizarre version was strong and not only did he have his body but he possed all his abilities including his flying ability. The Smallville farm boy was no match for the phantom.

The Martian flew up into the sunny sky trying to see where the 2 were fighting. As the sun lights reach the earth, the Martian found the men but also found the weakness of Bizarro. Clark healed at sunlight but phantom looked like he weakened has his face distorted.

"Kal-El!" The Manhunter yelled from the sky. "His weakness is your strength."

Clark had no clue what that meant until he was for himself. He knew he couldn't fly but his friend could. With that Clark grabbed hold of Bizarro and sucker punched him up into sunny sky. The Martian sped him away into space, where the phantom would no longer be seen.

"Your father would be proud of you Kal-El" J'ohn J'onzz said has he flew back down into the earth atmosphere. "You could have ignored of all the phantoms but instead you took the responsibility and put this planet back on its pace.

"I let them out, it only fair that I took care of my mess. Thank you though for helping me in the process."

"It was my duty to watch over you and I will continue to even when you start your training."

Clark felt grateful that he knew someone who felt that same way. He was also glad he had someone to talk to about his past and his family. Thing were definitely going to be different, and hopefully a good different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Present_

Lois spent the rest of the day away from Daily Planet. The last thing she needed to do was give Clark Kent a tour of the place. She knew he wouldn't last a week in the bullpen; this type of job was not suited for him. He was more fit for the farm.

The day was coming to end and Lois had to return back to the Planet to give the Chief her work.

"Here's my article on Luther Jr disappearance." The brunette hair woman said as she walked right into the office. "I'm done for the day and I'm heading home." Lois turned around to walk right back out.

"Hold it there Lane." Lois hated that tone of voice he used. She could tell she was in trouble based on the way he spoke. "That was a sneaky trick you pulled there Lois."

"I have no clue what you are talking about" She said innocently.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, and because your behaviour the Kent boy has requested for a different partner."

"He did what!?" How dare he ask for another partner. He should be honoured to be with her she thought.

"You should be happy you didn't want a partner and now you don't. I have him partnered with Miss Grant." The moment he said that, he could see the wheel turning in her head. Lois Lane was about to blow, and he was sadly going to be on the other side.

"Oh no he doesn't, he is not going to get rid of me that easily! He should be dammed honoured to be working with the best."

"But I..."

"No, I will not allow that Cat girl eat him up" She interrupted. With that she for the busiest part of the Daily Planet, the bullpen.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

By the time Lois got down to the Bullpen there was a huge crowd of girls surrounding the newest edition to Daily Planet.

"Olsen! What on earth is going on here?" She asked as she dragged him out of the crowd.

"Awww, C.K was just getting to the best part!" He whined.

"Best part of what?"

"He was telling us about how he rescued this pregnant Panda and helped deliver her cubs."

From the side of her eyes, Lois could see Cat Grant playing her moves. That woman was all over him. She didn't know why but felt sick to her stomach.

"Break it up girls, let the man breathe" The crowd dispersed back into their work.

"Hey Clark, if you not busy tonight I can give you my tour of Metropolis" The blond woman said with a wink.

"Nope, there is no need of that, Clark knows his way around Metropolis."

"Ahh, really well alot has changed and he needs someone to give him company." Cat pulled him to her side.

"He does not need your company, he is a big boy he can take care of himself." Lois pulled him to her side.

"Like you said he is big boy, and will need a big girl to play big people's game" Once again Cat tried to pull him back to her side.

This was a tug of war game between the women and Clark was rope. Clark released himself from both their holds.

"Thank you Miss Grant for your offer, but I am going to go visit an old friend of mine in town; we have sort of a lot to catch up on. How about I take you out on dinner another time." He smiled, and that smile could make any girl's knee go week.

Old friend, who could he be talking about thought Lois. He already had lunch with Chloe, Clark Kent didn't really have any other friends in Smallville or Metropolis for that fact. This could only mean her, they have yet to have an actual conversation.

"I'll hold you to your word Clark. We're going to need to get to know each other after all, we are partners." The blond woman said. This caught Lois attention from her stray thoughts.

"You don't have to worry about getting to know each other. Clark is partnered with me."

"I thought you didn't want him." she told Lois.

"Who told you that?"

"Well everyone knows that, you practically ran out when tried introduction you to Clark."

Clark just stood there between both girls, listening to them argue. He was in an awkward position. On the other side Jimmy was at the side silently trying to hold his laughter inside him.

"I did not run out, I only left because there was no need for introductions." Lois turned to face Clark. "Look here Smallville, you can't get rid of me that easy. I expect to see you here tomorrow at eight O'Clock sharp." With that she rushed out of the bullpen.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

The cousins ate in silence, they knew questions needed to be answered but didn't know how to start. Lois was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Your best friend is back, you must be happy." Lois asked.

"He's not only my bestfriend you know." As much as Lois hated to admit, he was her best friend.

As child it was hard for Lois to make friends, since she and her father were constantly on the move. When she finally settled down in Smallville, she became close friends with the person she least expected. However, things changed, Clark disappeared for 6 years and she had no clue to where and what he upto.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Cuz."

"Stop hiding it, you and Clark were best friends, you both did laundry together, and then there was friday movie nights." Chloe was trying to bring up the topic again. Her cousin had left Smallville without telling anyone besides her. Till this date she could not get an explanation.

"Well if we were bestfriends, why didn't I get a postcard or phone call from him in the six years he was gone. I don't even know where he went off to and what he was doing."

"Well that is not his fault, you did leave Smallville without telling him."

Lois didn't know how she could respond back. It was true she left, thing were getting complicated. She was not the type of person who would runaway, but this was different. She didn't want to loose her friendship with Clark. He meant so much to her, but in the end she lost six years of friendship. Clark was back, but could thing go back to normal, were they still friends?

"So since we are on the topic of Clark, I was just wondering if you were going to tell him." It was just this lunch that Clark told Chloe he knew about his daughter and that his Lois was the mother of his child. Chloe didn't really understand how he knew, but she did understand that he wasn't going to tell Lois that he knew.

"What I can't tell Clark!" Lois exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I can't just drop a bombshell on him like that. First of all he won't believe me, we both have no recollection of that ever happening. Second, it would just make things complicated between us."

"Exactly you both don't have memories of that night, so you BOTH don't know what went on. Your second excuse is lame, things have always been complicated between you too."

"Look Chloe, I'm going to have to think about it. This sort of information must be dealt with delicate care."

"Well you better hurry up, cause Clark isn't planning on staying her for a long time."

Yes, Clark knew about his daughter. That was why he had returned, to spend some quality time with her, but this wasn't going to prevent him from leaving again. Being friends with him for so long and Chloe had yet to fully figure him out. He was a mysterious man.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

Dinner with her cousin was sort of pleasant. They had spent the rest of their time talking about the farm boy and his mysterious friend. Both had come to a conclusion that he 'friend' was no one other than Lois herself. Chloe had kicked her cousin out of the restaurant, she didn't want to keep Clark waiting. Chloe thought they both had a lot to talk about.

Lois had entered among the crowd people into elevator. Along with her was a tall handsome man who happened to be going to the same floor as her. Lois Lane was a reporter and it was reporter duties to answer all the questions. Her first question was how Clark Kent got her address, her second question was about what he wanted to talk about. He could have talked to her at the Daily Planet. She realised that she didn't even give him a single chance to talk.  
The elevator had reached their floor, and it was Clark who walked out first. He began walking to his destination without waiting for Lois. She knew that he didn't get any information about her address from Chloe. There was still a chance that he may of gotten it from the Daily Planet after all he was close friends with the owner.

"How did you get my address?" The brunette asked as she walked right behind him. She was having hard time not admiring his behind.

"I do not understand Ms. Lane" He kept walking.

since when did Smallville ever call her that, she thought. She realised there was something in his tone, the way he responded back to her. There something in it and she couldn't put her finger to it.

"I'm talking about how you found out I lived in this building."

"I did not know you lived in this building, I was under the impression you were following me Ms. Lane"

"Following you? Why would I need to follow you to my home? I know exactly where I live."

"I am here to visit an old friend of mine."

"I know you are here to visit me." She replied back to him. They were almost there.

"I am not here to visit you , I am here to visit a friend." He stopped at door. This door did not belong to Lois, this was not her apartment.

"Clark your standing in front of the wrong door. I live at 1415 not at 1414."

"No this is correct door number, my friend lives in this apartment ."

"There is no need for you to make up friend. I understand you miss me after not being here for six years. I know you want to catch up, but we can't do that if you get arrested for knocking on the wrong door on purpose." She was getting annoyed. She knew he was here to see her but instead he kept insisting that he was here to see another friend of his.

Clark knocked on door 1414 twice, then stood waiting for the door to be opened.

"You shouldn't have done that. The guy who lives in that apartment doesn't really get along with other, plus he is a cop."

The owner of 1414 opened, and the black man stepped out of this apartment.

"Clark you are here" He said. "And you brought my favourite." The man grabbed the shopping bag out Clark's hand and began to open the Oreo's box.

Another shocker, Lois had just embarrassed herself. She was wrong, Clark was not here to see her instead he was here to visit her neighbor. Clark was friend with Metropolis Detective. How was that even possible?

"You two know each other?" She asked John Jones

"I knew Clark's father." He spoke with his mouth full of Oreos.

"You knew ?" Lois was surprised. Not once had she seen him in Smallville or even at Mr. Kent's funeral.

"No, I knew Clark's biological father. We were friends before he passed away.."

Lois knew Clark was adopted, but Martha and Jonathan Kent had raised him as their own. From what she heard from Chloe, Clark had no information about where he came from and who his parents were. Now she was standing in front of her front door neighbour who happened to be a close friend of Clark's biological parents.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***

Clark was setting up his bed for tonight, he was going to be staying over at John's house for a while. He looked around the apartment, which belong to John Jones Metropolis PD. You wouldn't be able to tell this was a home to a Martian from Mars.

"The fact you happened to be living in the right in front of Lois Lane could not be coincidence." The young man said.

"After you left, Lois came back to Smallville different. She had this glow, only my eyes could see this. She was glowing like a pregnant Kryptonian woman and I knew that was only possible if she was pregnant with your child Kal-El"

"If I only remembered what had happened, I would of stayed."

"I know you would, I too was going to inform you but you had started your training. I could not interrupt your education. So I made it my duty to watch over them."

It was good to know that his daughter was protected by the people he cared about. They were all making sure she was able to control her powers, and they helped her learned the importance of keeping it a secret from others including her own mother Lois.

"I am forever grateful you were there to watch over her, while I was gone. I wish I got to know her like any father should."

"Don't worry Clark and you will get to know that little angel."

"You and I both know I won't be able to stay for long. I will have to leave."

"No, Clark we can change this. This child needs her father me and Kara will find a way."

"The fate has already been placed on me, and I must accept what is to come. I have some time before I have to leave. Until then I will use the time to get to know my daughter."

John sat in front of Clark staring into his eyes. He knew exactly what was going through the Kryptonian's mind and that made him sad.

"She such a handful, that girl of yours. Just like her mother, but there are times when she would surprise you with how mature she is just like you."

Clark sat there on the black leather couch listening to John talk about the endless wonder his little girl has brought.

"She has your eyes, the eyes that belonged to Lara" He said with a smile. "At times she is a mini Lois and then there are times when she is a mini Kara. If she had blond hair those two would be perfect.

It upset Clark how he missed six important years, and those six years he'll never get back. Clark laid down on the couch and closed his eyes; faces and shapes began swarm his mind. Memories of the event from a month a ago began flood his mind.

The warmth of the sun rays touched Clark's eyelids, it was about time he opened his eyes to the yellow morning sun. This was going to be new day and he was officially going to start working at the Planet. The thought of the Planet made him realise he slept in and he was going to be late on the first day of work. He opened his eyes only to see a pair blue-green eyes looking back at him.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o* o*o*o***


End file.
